


The Master of Death - Outtakes

by Quine



Series: The Master of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Coming In Pants, Dark Harry, Dark Sirius Black, Explicit Language, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Frottage, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Kissing, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personification of Death, Possessive Death, Powerful Harry Potter, Protective Death, Time Travel, Werewolves, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quine/pseuds/Quine
Summary: These are the Outtakes - scenes and sentences that I cut out of my "Master of Death" fanfiction as well as paragraphs I rewrote and some background stuff I made up (such as names of the werewolves etc.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the interested people, like I said these are the Outtakes. I did not edit them in any way, there might be paragraphs that are badly written, full of mistakes and they might even stop midsentence...

_This is my original scene that follows after Harry first meets Death. I wanted him to wake up and in a very badass way kill Bellatrix. As you will probably notice, Death is pretty different in his characterization, since this is one of the first scenes I wrote. At this point in time I did not know where this fic would head at all and my whole timeline would be fucked up had I posted this in my "official" fic. _

Once more Harry was laying on the ground. The scent of the forbidden forest surrounded him and the wires of his glasses pressed uncomfortably against his face. But he didn’t move.

Harry could hear hasty steps and whispers. Voldemort hadn’t been unaffected either.

_ _

“Mylord...Mylord”, Bellatrix said. God she really had a thing for Voldemort. And while everyone was fixated at the dark Lord, Harry noticed that his invisibility cloak was gone. So was the stone he had held in his hands, when he had faced Voldemort.

_ _

_ _Their power is a part of you now. As soon as you touch the Elderwand, you’ll absorb it’s power too and the physical wand will be gone. _ _

_ _

Harry needed all of his self control, to refrain from moving as he heard the fairly familiar voice in his head.

_ _Should I kill them?_ _

_ _

The voice in Harry’s head sounded eager, but Harry wanted to know, what Voldemort would do next. Death had been right. He felt different for the living. Fred, Tonks and Remus were a cold empty space in his heart and he wanted to avenge them, but other people... It was as if somebody had set all his feelings on a neutral level. Even Harry’s hate for Voldemort was replaced with a strong dislike. Harry wanted to laugh at the irony. He hadn’t really known his parents, the only way their death had affected him was that he had to grow up with the Dursley’s. Sirius on the other hand... He had known Sirius. Surprised Harry determined that Bellatrix was currently the only person he really wanted to torture for what she had done. Apparently his morals had vanished along with his hate for Voldemort, because the images which played inside his mind, weren’t very friendly. “No, don’t kill them”, Harry thought very hard and hoped, that the being would understand him. He didn’t want to admit it, but the sudden apathy frightened Harry. He held onto the feelings of loss and sadness of living with Fred, Tonks and Remus. Their loss still like an open wound. Even if it was painful to do so, it was the only emotion, that hadn’t changed.

Harry had zoned out for longer than he thought, because Voldemort was just about to send someone to check if Harry was really dead.

_ _Narzissa Malfoy..._ _

_ _

The voice in Harry’s mind whispered as a person approached him. Long hair fell down on Harrys face, and a soft hand felt for his heartbeat. Harry heard the breath of the woman hitch.

“Is Draco still alive?” Her words were barely a whisper.

“Yes”, he breathed. She stood up. Harry asked himself what she would do. 

“Dead”, Narzissa said and the cheering began.

“Look! Harry Potter died by my hand and now there is nobody with the living, who is a danger to me look!”, Voldemort shouted over the noise.

_ _He is right. My Harrryyy. You are no longer with the living. You have Death on your side now_ _

_ _

Harry felt a certain amusement at the proud purring, he felt more than he could hear it. But the purring changed to a growl as soon as he heard Voldemort shout the next curse.

“__Crucio!__”

Harry was surprised that he felt no pain, but the growling inside his head intensified.

_ _Massterr... I can stop him, let me stop him_ _

_ _

But Harry waited. He waited when Hagrid was forced to pick him up, and he waited when they passed the centaurs, just like he was waiting when he was laid down in front of Voldemort. In the end, it was Bellatrix, who caused him to stop pretending. Her annoying cackling, when Neville stepped forward reminded him of the day in the ministry, when she had been dancing and singing about Sirius’ death.

Vicious pictures of her headless corpse appeared inside his mind.

_ _Yesss let’s kill her, let mee_ _

_ _

The voice inside of his head said. “Why was he even holding back?”, Harry thought. “Because he was afraid? Afraid of what. Even if he would still think like his past self. He would have gladly rid the world of Bellatrix Lestrange. Why not wipe out Voldemort alongside her? That was the reason why he choose to come back anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will probably notice throughout the chapters that some parts of the outtakes did make into the main-fic or some sentences similar to it.

_This is just a small scene I cut because I thought it was over the top and I don't want to do an outright Dumbledore bashing. He is his own person with his own faults and the only thing making someone dislike him in my "official fic" is Harry's opinion of him_. 

Sirius had never been one to be fond of Dumbledore. He had always been a rebel, and that was why Dumbledore was trying to keep him locked up. Sirius had always been a little bit crazy, more so after Azkaban. He would follow Voldemort, if it meant, that Harry would stay safe.’ A wave of fondness for his estranged godfather washed through Harry. 

\- - - - - - - -

_ This is Remus talking to Harry when Harry first talks to the Order in Grimmauld place_

„Who did you write with? There aren’t many, who know these kind of stuff?"

„And what do you think, that he is planning, Harry?“, Lupin asked.

„He searches a way into the ministry.“ Mrs. Weasley paled.

„Out“, she said looking at the twins Ginny Ron and Hermione.

„Why?-“, Ron started, but a look of Mrs. Weasley let him shut up. They left and Harry knew, they would be listening in.

„Harry“, Mr. Weasley said seriously, „What exactly do you know?“ Harry paused. What would be safe to reveal? He couldn’t tell any one about the future, but he could at least pretend to know, what the Order knew.

\- - - - - - - - -

_This is a scene which I cut out since I didn't really like the idea in the end. I thought what if Death and Harry had like a telepathic bond.  
_ _Though Death would probably powerful enough to do it. _

****„You didn’t tell me, that you can just talk inside my mind!“, ****Harry hissed over the noise.

__You didn’t ask... __And Harry had he faint impression of a smirk.

** **„So, you tell me, that I could’ve talked to you in my mind all the time?“** **

_ _If you want to..._ _

\- - - - - - - - -

_The following scenes are all scenes taking place in Grimmauld place_

He had had forgiven Dumbledore a long time ago. Harry had talked to the portrait of the headmaster a few times and he had buried his grudge. It didn’t do any good hating dead people. But Dumbledore was alive and Harry thought differently now. Harry wouldn’t let Dumbledores meddling take over his life this time.

\- - - - - - - -

_This is still the same conversation, that Harry has with the Order as he meets them for the first time in Grimmauld place _

„That’s enough“, Harry said coldly. He was fed up with this and he must’ve looked frightening, because Sirius sank back into his chair and Mrs. Weasley paled. Everyone now looked at him. „With all due to respect Mrs. Weasley. It isn’t your decision either to decide what I get to hear, just as much as it isn’t Dumbledores“ Sirius and Mrs. Weasley stared at him. „Dumbledore may be doing the right thing here, he is an intelligent man after all.“ Everyone was listening now. „But it would have been nice to be given some more information. I know that he won’t, because he was here just yesterday evening, but wouldn’t bother to wait, till I arrived.“

„Dumbledore knows what he is doing Harry. He has his reasons.“, Mr. Weasley said calmly.

„How many of you have met Voldemort personally?“ Harry started. Half the group flinched when he mentioned Voldemorts name. „This is not an accusation, by no means. It isn’t that great anyways.“ Harry laughed a short laugh. Death had really messed up his humor. „Half the time he is talking and the other half he is trying to kill you. Believe me, I’m talking from experience.“, Harry joked, but nobody laughed. There was no noise besides the dishes magically cleaning themselves. The grin vanished from Harry’s face. „Don’t you think, that I deserve to know what is going on? And now don’t tell me, that I am to young. Since I was eleven Voldemort tried to kill me every single year. I won’t even mention the time, I was a baby. If you want information about that night, just ask me.I know it.“, Harry said and pointed at his head. „Because I see this scene every time I meet Dementors. Oh yeah, Dementors. By the way, they tried to kill me too, this summer, if you remember. But well, I think, I may be to young to know what Voldemort is doing right now“, Harry said sarcastically.

„Well, what do you want to know?“, Sirius asked.

„What are you willing to tell me?“, Harry replied. And thus Harry got to hear the exact same thing he had last time, thanks to Mrs. Weasley. They were sent to bed immediately after that. Harry was even glad that thanks to Mrs. Weasley’s insistence, they weren’t really able to talk about the things, they had heard. And while Ron mused for a while about the supposedly weapon, Voldemort wanted, he gave it up, after Mrs. Weasley walked past their door for the second time.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is an idea I had which I found kinda cool, but then I thought that I didn't want to give Harry so much power over Voldemort. This is the original scene, when Harry feels for the Horcrux inside his mind_

and suddenly Harry opened his eyes and he looked down at spindly pale fingers. Harry found himself in a different room. He sat in a simple but beautifully carved chair in front of a writing desk, made out of the same dark wood. Two windows were hidden behind heavy curtains and on the wall opposite to the door there was a fireplace. The space on the wall that was left were filled with shelves upon shelves of books. When Harry looked at the the desk in front of him, there were plans of a building, notes written on it and more pieces of parchment, written in an elegant handwriting that looked very familiar. And then Harry realized where he was. Who he was.

He pulled back from the foreign mind, and when he was back in the bathroom in Grimmauld Place he broke into laughter.

Harry had finally finished and he still smiled. Death grinned at him.

He had spied on Voldemort in his own mind. Such irony. Tom Riddle was still a nerd, Harry thought as he remembered the tomes in the room. Harry even remembered Nagini sleeping next to the desk. But Harry wanted to summon the Horcrux

\- - - - - - - -

„Just because you didn’t think to write me letters which contained any valuable information, that doesn’t mean, that I didn’t write to anybody else.“, Harry lied. The other little things nobody had told him, like Tonks was an metamorphmagus, or that nobody lived in the house for years, that could easily be explained. but something like this. That he was aware of the prophecy, that was a problem. Better find a way to explain his knowledge. Harry knew the order had watched him the whole summer, but he had sent so much letters demanding answers, that a few additional ones wouldn’t be noticed.

\- - - - - - - - -

_This is a little scene when Harry is in Hogwarts, which I cut out_

He skipped dinner and went to the common room early. He sat down and started to write his essay for Snape. Well, he enchanted his quill to write on it’s own with a charm he’d learned as an Auror. The charm only worked, while he knew what he wanted the feather to write, therefore he still needed to read through the material, but it was still faster, than writing on his own. He watched Fred and George, while he was flipping through his potions book and the ones, he had summoned from Hermiones bag. They were testing their products on volunteers. Mostly first and second years, but it seemed to work. One after the other started to fall over unconscious and woke, when Fred and George put small pieces of candy into their mouths. Previous to that they all had been bleeding from their noses. Just when he’d finished, Hermione came in, followed by Ron. Only a look at Fred and George and she stomped over, to demand that they stopped immediately. Ron on the other

\- - - - - - - -

„Dumbledore - known fighter for the light side. They are are not stupid. They know that they are foing to be involved sooner or later, but as long as they don’t follow Dumbledore or Voldemort both sides are possible allies.“, Harry added.

Searching for Lucius was below his digninty. He might be his right hand man, but even Lucius wouldn’t evade being punished if this call was nothing noteworthy.

  
\- - - - -

Harry said and leaned forward, mirroring Death who was still sitting on the back of his chair in a position a regular person wouldn’t have been able to maintain for long. Either because they felt uncomfortable or fell over. But Death hadn’t really moved and was still lurking over them like a hawk.


	4. Chapter 4

\- - - - - - -

_This is a scene I cut, since I don't think Sirius would really ask Death something like this. This scene took place, while Harry and Sirius are in the forest searching for the werewolves, as does the following scene. _

„I hope you know what you are doing “, Sirius said and looked at Death. When the being only grinned, Sirius sighed. „I take it as a yes “

„Hey, you are talking to him again “, Harry said amused, „Already loosening your self-inflicted restraints“  
While Sirius might not notice that Death was keeping an eye on him, Harry was connected to Death’s emotions. The being hadn’t talked much since he made himself corporal in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, but Harry knew that Death took great pleasure in messing with Sirius whenever he was addressed by him.

„How can I know that you aren’t supposed to ask questions like ‘Do you have a scythe’“, Sirius said and looked at Harry. „It’s just something-“

\- - - - -

Harry absentmindedly bit his lip. Sirius behaviour bugged him. No, not his behaviour. His silence. Since Death had revealed that Harry wasn’t really human anymore, he hadn’t spoken a word.   
Had it been anybody else, Harry didn’t think that he would’ve spared a thought at the notion that they might not like this very fact. But this was Sirius. He was the only one who even knew about Death. The only person who had the slightest idea of who he was and despite all that, he had never treated Harry differently.  
Apart from Death, Sirius was the only person Harry really cared about. Should Sirius now decide to treat him differently... The idea wasn’t very pleasant. Harry sighed. The noise caught the attention of his godfather and the man turned his head.

\---------- 

_This is a phrase I didn't use though I found it pretty cool, but I decided to not write the remaining chapter from Remus' pov. This would've been the first sentence when he would've changed back into a human _

Slowly its mind resurfaced after this long time being hidden beneath another consciousness.

\-------------------------

_A scene I cut, taking place at the clearing with the werewolf pack_

bumping into a member when an older werewolf took a step back. Immediately the older one let out a snarl and lunged for the younger one, who bared his teeth as an answer. The tension was high, it had been building during the last few two days, to reach the point, where they were snarling and snapping even in their human forms.

\- - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

_The scene in which Voldemort talks to his followers originally would've been a little longer and this is what didn't make the final cut._

The Death Eaters cheered, and the dark Lord let them continue for a moment until he raised his hand and they grew silent once more.

“The time has come… and while we might act from the shadows my friends, we will rise in our power until we lead the world to a new and glorious age. We shall destroy the small-minded wizards and witches and we shall show the filth that is walking among us their place.

\--------

_I actually started to write a scene about Umbridges first Inspection of Trelawney but it took out a lot of the speed so I cut it out. _

The immediate silence following her appearance caused Professor Trelawney to turn around.

“Good day, Professor Trelawney. I hope you got my notice regarding time and date of your inspection?”, Umbridge said with a wide smile.

Professor Trelawney nodded briefly and then continued to hand out the books. Harry noticed, that her hands were trembling now.

The inspection began with Umbridge pulling a random armchair right behind Trelawney’s place at her desk. After sat down, she pulled out a clipboard and expectantly stared through the classroom.

Trelawney promptly avoided her place when she noticed Umbridge, and floated towards Lavender and Parvati, her many colourful scarfs following her like the tentacles of a jellyfish.   
Harry doubted that half of the class was focusing on interpreting their partners dreams like they were supposed to. Instead most of the students tried to subtly glance at Umbridge who had started to follow Trelawney through the room. From time to time the she hummed to herself and then made a small note on her clipboard. The scratching sound of her quill caused Trelawney to flinch minutely.  
It continued in that manner. Umbridge asked a few questions and after Trelawney had predicted her a very dangerous future, the pink toad had just scribbled a small note onto her clipboard. At least she finally left the room.

Harry treasured the minutes without her, because ten minutes later they were already on the way to Defence against the dark Arts where Umbridge would be already waiting for them.

“Put your wands away “, she greeted them in a familiar way.

\---- ----------------

_This is also an Umbridge scene but I cut it out since I wanted to keep closer to canon/the book and not the movies_

During the whole time Umbridge was a pest. She seemed to have taken on punishing other children in the same way, she had Harry. He had already spotted a few students with irritated skin on their wrists. None of them seemed to have cuts that stayed on their skin and not everyone who was punished by her had to write with a blood quill, but those who did were mostly young. People who didn’t have influential parents or were too scared to say something.

\----------

_This is somthing I cut from the scene in which Harry tells the other Students in the Hogs head about the cruciatus curse_

“You know, I thought Cedric would win, in the maze. We could both see it. The cup. But he suggested we should take it together. A win for Hogwarts… “

It was silent. They all stared at Harry with wide eyes.

“And I agreed. We touched it at the same time. But it was a portkey. Cedric was useless to them. “, Cho sniffled, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. “He was dead before he could even realize what was happening. Meanwhile Voldemort needed a body, so he made one. Magic can do many things. And when he was back there was still I. So what was there other to do than to humiliate me. After all, I was the one causing his soul to be ripped from his body.”, Harry said and he looked at he faces surrounding him before he leaned back and took a sip from his drink.

** **

** **


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a scene I cut out from the chapter that I have yet to post. I cut it out since it didn't fit the mood at all. The "canon" version of the elevator ride in my main fic turned out different, but this is the elevator ride when Harry storms into the Ministry to demand a trial for Sirius._

Despite his short answer and the current mood dominating his mind, Harry felt eager in a way. For the first time this week, he was doing something.

He stopped when he had reached one of the Elevators. Four other people were already waiting there. Three witches and a wizard who was carrying a stack of papers. While Harry adjusted his cloak, one of the witches standing next to him, shot him a strange look. But Harry didn’t care, his thoughts were elsewhere. ‘Sirius would get his trial. That much, he owed him. The ministry would only use him as a scapegoat if wasn’t officially declared innocent…‘   
Distractedly Harry noticed the witch taking a step aside to put some distance between them. She turned to the wizard next to her and whispered something, but Harry was already ignoring her again. ‘Fudge was the one he was really annoyed with. The coward would have no other chance but to listen to him. How that idiot had ever been able to get voted Minister ‘  
Harry was pulled out of his thoughts. The wizard and the witch who had been talking about him earlier, had been eyeing him warily, but now something in their expression changed. They seemed uneasy. Harry somehow knew that Death’s countless eyes were piercing them.

The witch was scanning the air as if to spot what was causing the feeling in her and the wizard started to sweat. His hands were shaking, and he almost dropped the papers he was holding. When Harry turned around to look at Death, there was a flash of feathered wings amidst a sea of darkness. Thousands of eyes staring from a void that was there and yet not, because all that Harry could really see was a too sharp grin on a face, that, while resembling one, wasn’t really human.

  
When the elevator finally arrived and the doors opened, the witch and the wizard were both no longer standing next to them. Death was smirking as if nothing had happened and Harry snorted amused. He couldn’t deny that he was somehow glad that they were gone.

But the short span of contentment didn’t last very long.   
Death casually leaned against a wall of the elevator, while Harry had to share his space with four other people. The two remaining witches, who had entered alongside them; a stocky wizard with a beard that was almost as long as Dumbledore’s even though it was still streaked with brown - he was reading a file of some sort - and another Wizard, who was wearing an emerald suit.

Like always People tended to avoid the spot where Death was residing even if he wasn’t visible. And Harry took a step into his direction before they finally started to move. A few memos were circling over their heads and one of the witches – she was wearing a hat with an awfully orange feather – coughed loudly.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office.", a monotone voice announced as they came to a rattling halt. Two memos shot out of the Elevator and a chubby witch entered. She could barely press the button she wanted to reach since her hands were wrapped around a mass of brooms. Harry spotted a Holiday Harpies button on her collar as she squeezed herself between him and the others.

Death smirked amused when Harry huffed annoyed and shuffled even closer, in order to get some space. Harry glared at him. The being didn’t have to deal with the ends of five broomsticks almost stabbing his face. But the creature didn’t seem to be very disturbed by Harry’s half-hearted antics. Harry could feel his entertainment pulsing through the bond. The doors closed and they moved on.

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Centre." Luckily the witch from the Sports Department exited and the wizard in the green suit let out a relieved sigh. Apparently, he’d also not been spared by the brooms.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats." One of the witches exited and the man with the emerald suit followed her. Meanwhile the wizard with the beard closed his file with an audible thud, before he pulled out a watch. His eyes widened when he noticed Harry.

„Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating-", the rest of the sentence was drowned out by a deafening screech of an unknown creature, as soon as the elevator doors opened. They all moved out of the way, when a wizard with a burnt hair and cloak entered and frantically started to push the button which would take him to the next floor. The witch with the orange-feathered hat wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, morning Barney ", the scorched wizard said with a nervous smile, while the scent of smoke invaded the small space they were sharing.   
The Wizard with the long beard, whose name was apparently Barny, appeared to be too stunned to react. The other man was still pushing the button, while he was quickly muttering an explanation, which was only partly audible.   
"…stealing some eggs… would think that they would’ve known better… confiscated…" He chuckled hysterically. "…. hatched unexpected…. goddamn things… wouldn’t believe what is going on in there-"   
Another roar could be heard from the Department, followed by a string of colorful curses.

The doors finally closed, and wizard leaned against the wall of the elevator with an exhausted sigh.

His right shoulder was still on fire.

Another shriek and a water-charm later, they stopped once more.

  
"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, incorporating the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee." The wizard from the Magical Creatures Department left quickly and the stocky wizard followed him.   
The scent of smoke still lingered. 

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services." The witch with the hat left and Harry was alone, if one didn’t count Death, who was pushing himself from the wall.

\---------------

Only the wizard with the long beard didn’t seem to be interested as to why ‘__the-____Boy-who-lived’ __was currently in the Ministry, wearing an expression that would challenge any dark Lord. But the man had also probably not noticed, who he was sharing an Elevator with, since his eyes hadn’t left his file once.


	7. The werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these are the notes I made about the werewolves before I wrote the chapter including them. I thought that it would be good to at least have a rough vision of who would be in this pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own thoughts that I added are written in italics.

18 pack members, 6 strangers including Remus = 24

Strangers:

  1. Wiry woman with messy hair. She's called Ina. _I figured that she would only be a visitor. There are other packs with more women out there but I guessed that a few people of this pack wouldn't be very nice and she wouldn't feel too safe around them._
  2. Newly bitten guy. Mid-twenties, fidgety, probably his first full moon. He's being treated like a "pet" by the pack. _(He still has no name)_ He will stay with the pack.
  3. Wilson Tanner, he does card tricks. Brother of Gordon Tanner. He dies.
  4. Gordon Tanner. Angry red scar on his shoulder. He is Wilson Tanners brother _(and will probably become relevant to the plot later on)_
  5. Speaks with both of the Tanner's. Pale ashy hair, muscles, older than most of the werewolves and he fought with Remus. _(I don't remember if I named him later on)_
  6. Remus Lupin. Obviously.

Pack members:

  1. Conall.The "Alpha" of the Pack. Guy is in his 30's. Beard, Dreadlocks with shaved sides? Fucked up boots.
  2. Younger Brother of Conall. 18 years old. Scars in is face. Pretty high ranking (respected) for a young guy. Was turned by his brother (Conall) when he was 14? He's called Spencer. _I feel like Conall was also bitten when he was like 17 or so and that he bit his brother later on. I don't think that their parents were in the picture at that point in time._
  3. Raoul Lamont. A quiet guy. Conall asks him for advice. He is in his 50's. Dark skinned._ I feel like he would be a wiser guy. He's lived long enough being a werewolf and so.   
_
  4. A guy named Hackett. He has a hooked nose and he knows Mundungus. He's good at pickpocketing._ I don't think Mundungus knows that he is a werewolf but they know each other from "work" in some seedier places.  
_
  5. Hastings. Higher ranking guy. Generally, an asshole. Violent. Has filthy brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. He is friends with Keiran and he "likes" the newbie. _(Who honestly could do without his attention)_
  6. Keiran. He's got dark skin and smokes a lot. He is friends with Hastings. _I feel like he speaks a little less than Hastings but that he has an equal humor. He might possibly be also an arse.  
_
  7. Phineas Belby. He is related to Marcus Belby. Second cousin or so. 20 years old._ I thought why not include some people who are related to students in Hogwarts. I figured that he is the cousin whose existence is not being talked about and I think that Marcus Belby doesn't know too much about him. (Marcus Belby btw. is a canon character in the HP books. I think he's a Ravenclaw in Harry's year or a few years up.)  
_
  8. Nash. He is 17 years old.
  9. Ralph Alderton. He is pretty smart, 22 years old.
  10. Maverick. He wears his hair in a Mohawk. About 30 years old.
  11. Cadman. 
  12. Colbert Cresswick. 38 years old.
  13. Buchanon.
  14. Gunner. Always carries a knife, about 40 years old, thin guy._ I feel like he would wear some kind of military Jacket with the sleeves cut off or so.   
_
  15. John Davies. 27 years old.
  16. Douglas Thomas.
  17. Nathan, 34 years old.
  18. John Turner. 33 years old. _(Another guy called John, but honestly there is a great likelihood for there to be more than one John in a pack.)_

_Overall this pack mostly consists of younger guys. I think that Hastings for example wouldn't be a great guy to be around women and that's why there aren't any. They are all relatively young and it's safe to say that Raoul is probably the oldest werewolf in that pack. I don't think that there are too many werewolves that live a long life and that the ones who do, probably already have formed their own packs. Also this pack basically camps in the woods. I like to think that Conall and his brother joined a small group of older werewolves and Conall took it over after some time and it grew. This pack is relatively new (only a few years old) and thus consists of a lot of younger people. _

_I think that there are other packs, who use houses as their "main-residence" and that there are also a lot of lone wolves who live among Muggles or Wizards. I think that because these werewolves are all really young, they often spend nights roaming cities, hanging around on the streets or going out and they return to the pack when they feel like it and that this clearing is their meet up point. They probably also "live" there for most of the warmer times of the year but I think during the winter they would move closer to a city or town maybe even split up and only meet for the full moon._


End file.
